"Deum Libera Me" God Will Free Me
When I was walking the midway border between life and death, I stumbled upon the crying of a crescent moon. One such tear is only made from the servants from down below. As the foul stench of rotting corpses fills the air; the reapers, demons and skeletons smile as they travel boats humming a dark lullaby. Such a calming melody of death it is. Three days and two kingdoms forever repeating in a cycle. Forever wandering and searching. Perhaps this pain was my fault, I was supposed to be the very backbone of these kingdoms instead I left the people falling. Forever falling and wandering only to be back I the same valley. Will the pain ever end? This dark inception lies in the recesses of the mind. These diseases known as hate, and revenge will toxicant our state of sanity. I walked into a stone cluttered valley. This vast land of milk and honey, it once was. Now only a land of resentment, For plagues and sickness has now flooded this valley. Not a woman, man, or child wasn't touched by it. The millions of trumpets that shout and the many angels speak in parables saying "Glory for light has come" is drowned out by the groans of children, opening their eyes only to be at heavens gate. " Deum libera me" I said to myself, as it was my hope and sheer protection from these demons. This fear grows ever so gently causing shivers down my spine. But I found these shivers to be all in vain, for death fast approaches . The doctors wearing white masks, that only showed the ignorance that built two kingdoms. The first kingdom being the earth, the second being the Heavens. Grace didn't make this torment. It was from he followers of down below. Devine grace was subtle and lacked feeling. The children embracing their fate by singing songs of death. The people covered in black sores, that made all of us run in fear of death. I knew nothing of true devils, and demons. But only of the demons that lurked in our most deepest fears. We saw grins of the Devil. We dream and we run from them. The madness that spread, was among the people. Madness was a illusion, for we could blame others for our actions. A thick and degrading illusion to all of men. The people thrived in this cold darkness, and thus they called it the "the black death". On a map you could see the fiery stain of blood, as it had spread from Asia to Europe. I saw how the villagers eyes were quickly distorted into a dark amber. At the same time it was a milky amber that could simply melt in the mouth like a midnight chocolate in a autumns eve. " What is evil that invades are psyche?" Asked madness, his shadow ever growing on my door. " The "evil" is you who betrays us to commit the deed" I replied to madness losing a battle I knew was all in vain. "No... you are evil. It is your anger, your motives. It all mixes together to create revenge". Madness said in a sickening cruel voice that had hints of truth to it. I realized much too late that I was madness. Staring into a cold mirror to find my reflection violently distort. Its quite difficult to describe this gate as it is unknown to man kind itself. The crying of a crescent moon was still there, never fading. It was a thick smile, it was cheering for my death. I wore a mask, forever trying to hide the madness taking over. The valley was just a thicking time bomb, that's all it was. Time was always on the run and the hearts of the people were fading. This was a valley of milk and honey... I closed my eyes, embracing a transformation. Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Real Life